Harbor the Beast
by Disraptured
Summary: Voltera, the irrevocable start of the vampire line. Ruled by Aro, Marcus and Caius, it has always been a place of law. But, with the occurrence of a much feared event, indecision from a girl always believed to be a child, things just might change. JanexOc


I do not own Jane, Aro or any characters from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight. I do, however, own Ark.

No molesting, donna worry.

* * *

  


I hadn't noticed that it was already three. But with my eyes wandering around the communication system of the newer world, how would I notice? Of course, I had heard the irrational high pitched keening of the alarm come from mine and Felix's quarters. But, even before this 'computer' had been given to myself, I had ignored the bothersome device anyway.

But, I knew that Aro wouldn't be angered by my slight delay in arrival. He _loved_ me, and understood the fact that a vampire had no real sense of time. It flew by so quickly, as though the kitty-cat clock on the wall was wagging its tail in hours, not seconds. But then again, wasn't that the reason he had the alarm put in? Dear, my. How annoying the advancing technology could come to be.

I sighed quietly, slipping from my black-leather coated chair. Casting one more frail glance over my shoulder, noting it was 3:01, I pressed they round, red-rimmed button that darkened my computer's screen. And although I regretted for my joy to end, it was time for the annual 'assembly' of the day.

Assembly, at least, was a word my master made to cover up the fact of an afternoon's feeding. He called it every day, at 3:00 exactly. What we were supposed to do once a high pitched squeal of an alarm sounded was simply rise from any activity and trot down to the main hall. Upon usual days, one or two groups of humans were there. You could always scent them around; the hot, liquid tang of pure life in the air could always make one's mouth water. And, after all, capturing those splendid delicacies depended on me…

Master Aro knew of my talents from the beginning, when at first his papery white hand lay on mine in comfort of the past change I had gone threw. He was surprised, as he said, to feel what most humans called a 'migraine' when his palm touched my own. But, once the head trauma ebbed away, master stated that he knew I was very special. That was why I was here today, his lovely Jane.

Oh, and my job? To simply round the humans' minds' into a feeling of allured safety with my childlike form, then once they were relaxed; bring them down. When I focused my brow upon people around me, I knew the fire they would feel. I had once experienced it myself, but that story was for another time. For now, the 'grand tour' would have to be ended.

My light gate brought me threw several doorways of Voltera castle, and into the fading light of the grand hall as a final destination. My skin lighting instantly even under my dark cloak's cover, felt a graceful smile come upon my face as I spotted the master atop his usual place within the winding, red-carpeted staircase. Grecian pillars made from marble lined the way up into the toned place, which had only ever housed Master Aro and his artful brothers. And upon feeding days, myself within Aro's lap. That, of course, was where I was headed now.

"Father Aro!" I chimed in my young females' voice, racing lightly upon the velvet carpet below my feet, instantly capturing the attention of the lanky, pale lord not but a few meters away. As his milky red eyes caught sight of my, his usual quiet smile lit upon his lips.

"Jane, you're late." The master stated, his baritone voice enhanced by the sharp contours of his papery face. Onyx hair hidden was beneath a silk hood, giving his tall self a mysterious aura to those who approached unknowingly.

"I'm sorry, but the computer was _very_ interesting." Used to our short, but delightful conversations, Aro simply gave a curt nod now; one of those moments when I knew he loved and forgave me. He patted his knee, a usual motion for me to stand beside him and watch the sun fall behind the cascaded cliffs. Another day passing, more time uncounted. Now, I would wait to hear my master's knowledge, in quiet frustration at times, on whether the prey would come or not. This was part of the reason I chose to ignore the alarm sometimes, because on certain days, we would stand for hours; and my child-like impatience would get to my head. I would fidget, squirm even until the master finally stated his opinion on who would come, or who wouldn't. But today, I didn't have to wait at all.

"There shall be no feast today, my dear Jane. As you can see, that's why my brother's aren't here, as well as our other brethren. But, you must stand here with me, for now at least." This was a first; Master Aro had never said anything like this within the 200 some years we had been together. Confusion sprawled my mind, and I felt my full lower lip give a slight twitch.

"What? Why?" I didn't mean to be so curt, but impatience and confusion rolled with my tone at the Master's words. Still, he continued to smile his light-aired grin.

"We are expecting a guest, a vampire guest operantly. Eulacees predicted that he would come today." Aro paused. "We of course do not know who he is, as my member of the guard only saw his outline, but I do intend to find out in an honorable way of this man's identities. Let us be gentlemen and greet this man, isn't that the courtesy I taught you, my dear?" My master smiled expectantly. He thought; no, he _knew_ I would not disagree with him. I was his little Jane, I had to be good.

"Of course, Father Aro, I shall wait with you." I spoke in my most even voice, hearing it come out like silverbells on an evening wind. But inside, I felt the curiosity again. Master Aro would not usually come out to greet a vampire himself, but rather send one of his personal guard. This figure must have been important in my master's delicate view to earn such an honor. I huffed then; he would have to earn my honor as well. I was the one who helped the master decide those worthy and those no—"Jane."

My master's voice broke my train of though, and my crimson visionaries glanced up at him instinctively. "Jane, here he comes." Master Aro smiled down at me, his papery hand immediately placed on my shoulder, as both a fictitious restraint, and for a mind connection to settle between us. And so, I glanced at the door.

It was slow to open, our visitor coming in cautiously. At first what was seen was the white hair edging threw the frame, long and ruffled, yet kept that way purposely. Next, I saw the Grecian nose and smooth, strictly masculine facial curves. A full mouth was next, but what were really breathtaking were the eyes. They were certainly not what I was expecting, to say the least… Neither amber nor crimson, this visitor's irises were bright violet, deep and emotional in tone. The eyes themselves were large, knowing and seemingly innocent. They were the things that kept my attention as the rest of this boy's body came into sight, draped in a light brown tunic. In fact, I didn't even feel Aro stiffen above me, or see his mouth curve into a forceful grin as his identity came into play. The only thing that snapped me from the stranger's eyes was went I heard the crookedness and worry in my master's voice, something that never happened. Ever.

"Ark... Welcome back.

* * *

Preview of Next Chapter, (Might be changed.):

_Before the stranger could reply to my gracious master's innocent greeting, my child like consiousness got the better of me. I didn't even know what the question was, until it blurted past my ruby-red lips._

_"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked quickly, earning a bewildered glance from Aro. However, the stranger didn't seem to mind, even after the master hissed, "Hush Jane.' Instead, he chuckled, losing the nervous posture and giving off a voice smooth like a joyful Paradise bird's call._

_"It's just about my diet... Jane."_

* * *


End file.
